


Group x Chat

by Mi_n_ico



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Don't question it, I Don't Even Know, Multi, hisoka being hisoka, this takes place in some weird timeline ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_n_ico/pseuds/Mi_n_ico
Summary: once again I can't focus on my normal writing so here have some chatfic garbage.





	Group x Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Gon--GreenApple  
Killua--PopPunkDisaster  
Kurapika--EspressoDepresso  
Leorio--DrFeelGood  
Hisoka--NoVerbalFilter  
Ilumi--1000YardStare  
Kuroro-- GothDad  
Kite--NotKiteIPromise  
Ging-- DumbassJackass
> 
> more to come if/when I write more

**Hisoka has created a chat**

**Hisoka added 8 others**

**Hisoka changed 9 nicknames**

**NoVerbalFilter: **ayyyyy hello~~~~~~ I have noidea why I made this but I'm having a manic episode sooooooooooo... its here and my friend hacked yall so you cant leave this chat.

**Dr.FeelGood: **… why am I not even phased anymore? Also have u been takin ur fukin meds

**1000YardStare: **honestly mood. We need a post-hisoka support group. And I've been making him take the meds, this is a surprisingly tame episode for him. He hasn't even killed anybody today!

**Dr.FeelGood: **honestly like I give you a lot of shit Illumi but you're a fuckin saint for putting up with his ass thank you so much

**NoVerbalFilter: **sjhgfdfghj

**NoVerbalFilter changed the chat name to Post-Hisoka Support Group**

**NoVerbalFilter: **WAIOT A BITCHIN FUCKIN SECOND

**NoVerbalFilter:** LEORIO?? IT IS 2 FUCKING AM IN THE TIME ZONE FOR YOUR SCHOOL. **@EspressoDepresso **COME YELL AT HIM >:0

**EspressoDepresso: **LEORIO GO TO BED!!!!!!!

**DrFeelGood: **YOURE NOT THE BOSS OF ME PIKACHU

**EspressoDepresso: **DONT CALL ME THAT WHEN IM BEING MAD AT YOU

**GreenApple: **STOP FIGHTING!!!! it's bad for the baby!!!

**Dr.FeelGood: **what baby?

**GreenApple: **ME;_;

**NotKiteIPromise: **sghjhgfddfghj mood

**DumbassJackass: **who tf are you people???

**DumbassJackass: **… wait that name. … . . . **@NotKiteIPromise**

**NotKiteIPromise: **BITCH

**NoVerbalFilter: *** surprised pikachu * hOw In ThE wOrLd DiD yOu KnOw <:o

**GreenApple: **hi dad! It's me! Sorry! I don't know why Hisoka does these things... or how...

**NotKiteIPromise: **you need better friends

**GreenApple: **hey Kite!!! I didn't know you knew Hisoka!

**NotKiteIPromise: **that's the thing, I don't. I mean I guess I do now so thats something! Are these your friends???

**GreenApple: **eh sort of? Some of them are but I don't know who a couple of the names in here are. Hisoka n I met at the exam, same with pretty much everyone I recognize. And theres dad but you knew that.

**NoVerbalFilter: **I got the phone numbers off of your prone when I borrowed it the other day to call Lumi ^-^

**1000YardStare: **if you must refer to me, use my full name

**NoVerbalFilter: **see I was gonna take that all the way and full-name you like ur mom but I dont actually know ur middle name. I know what your ass looks like but I don't know your middle name.

**PopPunkDisaster: **I don't even know if he has one. I got my dad's name as my middle name cause I got the white hair gene but idk about the rest

**1000YardStare: **hm. I should probably go dig out my birth certificate or ask mom or something because I honestly don't know. Huh. You know Kurapika that thing you were saying about abusive parents intentionally isolating children by making it near impossible for them to gain any independence? I'm seeing it now.

**EspressoDepresso: **yup. Thought you would. Might wanna go make copies of the little ones documents too, just in case.

**DumbassJackass: **oof I don't know what is going on but uhh... at least I didn't do whatever the fuck that was.

**NotKiteIPromise: **“at least I didn't do whatever the fuck that was”- the man who literally disappeared off the face of the earth for NO FUCKING REASON AND MADE ME DEAL WITH IT AS IF ITS MY PROBLEM S O M E H O W

**DrFeelGood: **IS THIS THE FUCKER??????? SOMEHOW I COMPLETELY MISSED THAT OH BUDDY WE'RE GONNA HAVE WORDS

**EspressoDepresso: **OOOHHH ITS Y O U!!!!! HEY ASSHOLE WHAT THE FUCK IS UP

**PopPunkDisaster: **OOOHHHHH FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**GreenApple: **guuuyyyyssssss youre embarassing meeeeee :< also I literally called him dad like how did you miss that?

**Dr.FeelGood: **Gon you've called half the people in this chat dad. My contact name in your phone is Dr. Dad. Everyione is ur fucking dad!

**DumbassJackass: **he's dad, I'm dad, are there any other dads I should know about?????

**GothDad:** ...hey *finger guns *

**EspressoDepresso: **BITCH


End file.
